marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron
Dear Doomlurker: www.denofgeek.com/movies/avengers/31335/lots-of-pictures-new-details-of-avengers-age-of-ultron Ultron was created by Tony Stark as an artificial intelligence programmed with elements of Stark's personality but becomes an enemy of The Avengers. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Relationships *Tony Stark - Creator turned enemy *Scarlet Witch - Ally *Quicksilver - Ally *The Vision - Offspring *The Avengers - Enemies Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - James Spader Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Joss Whedon and Kevin Feige have said that Ultron will not be a 'standard' robot, and will have more of a personality in the film, stating: "He's not a creature of logic - he's a robot who's genuinely disturbed. We're finding out what makes him menacing and at the same time endearing and funny and strange and unexpected, and everything a robot never is''."Joss Whedon Talks 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' with Feige adding: “We love Ultron from the comics, and have always loved Ultron, and at no point do we want him to just be a robot. We want him to have an extreme personality and attitude, and James Spader is doing an unbelievable job.”Kevin Feige Talks Age Of Ultron’s Big Bad *Joss Whedon and Robert Downey Jr. spoke with ''Entertainment Weekly and had this to say about Ultron's origins and motives/capabilities in the film: "Tony Stark has devised a plan that won’t require him to put on the Iron Man suit anymore, and should allow Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to get some much needed R&R as well. His solution is Ultron, self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark’s Iron Legion of drones to battle evildoers instead." while adding "Ultron lacks the human touch, and his superior intellect quickly determines that life on Earth would go a lot smoother if he just got rid of Public Enemy No. 1: Human beings." Whedon then went on to say: “Ultron sees the big picture and he goes, ‘Okay, we need radical change, which will be violent and appalling, in order to make everything better’; he’s not just going ‘Muhaha, soon I’ll rule!’”, “He’s on a mission, He wants to save us.”This week's cover: Meet the new boss in Marvel's 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' *In the comics and film, Ultron creates The Vision. The Vision turned against Ultron and joined The Avengers in the comics. It is unknown if he does so in the film. *In the comics, Ultron has sought after upgrades of Adamantium and Vibranium. *In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes series, Ultron uses the Vision to obtain Captain America's shield from Wakanda, South Africa (home of the Black Panther) so that he can upgrade his Adamantium shell. *In the comics, Ultron was created by Hank Pym/Ant-Man. In the film, Tony Stark/Iron Man creates Ultron. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Entertainment Weekly First Look.jpg|First Official Look at Ultron and his army Off-spring. Ultron_mcu.png|Title Reveal Teaser: First Look at Ultron. Ultron.jpg UltronMocapAvengers2.png|Pre-VFX Ultron on set in Aosta Valley, Italy. Ultron-avengers1.jpg Quicksilver AAOU Concept Art.jpg|Ultron off-spring/spawn fighting Quicksilver - Concept art. Rrr 2.jpg References See Also *Ultron (Next Avengers) (Earth-616)| }} Category:The Avengers characters Category:Villains Category:Robots